the change a cheater can make
by Shane and Michael lover
Summary: Claire finds shane in bed with another girl and leaves town she becomes a biker chick
1. Chapter 1

**The change a cheater can make**

**chapter 1 **

**Claires p.o.v**

Finally I got a day off from Myrnins craziness although I had to walk down there to find out I had the day off, I mean why not just text me oh wait I remember Myrnins a genius at science but when it comes to using phones its like a baby trying to get his toy back from a tornado. I finally got to the house after a while of daydreams and got my keys out with a picture of me and Shane at common grounds dancing to Michaels music. I couldn't wait for Shane to come home from work he said he was taking me out some where special. I opened the door and chucked my back pack on the table at the side. I went to sit down on the sofa when I heard a giggle and it wasn't Eves giggle I slowly got up from the sofa and started to walk upstairs I heard it again but louder this time and from Shane's room I opened the door and there was Shane and a blonde girl both in under wear " Eve go away and shut the door behind you and if Claire comes home distract her or tell her I'm at work" Shane said giggling I felt tears forming in my eyes and it was a surprise to know that he would act like that to eve but I new eve would kick his but if she found him. " Who is Claire?" the blonde girl asked I thought I would wait a while longer to listen to what he has to say about me before I break up his little 'party'.

" A girl I live with who thinks we are in love and always says oh Shane I love you your so pretty blah blah blah" he replied. He did not just say that I started to cry a river of tears and when Shane heard crying he finally looked up and saw it was me " oh no Claire honey listen I didn't mean it I promise I'm so sorry"

" NO I can't believe you just said that,you know what" I said taking in deep breaths at the time " you are horrible I hate you and... and... I AM LEAVING!" I shouted the last part I stormed in to my bedroom and started to pack my bags I was taking deep breaths as the tears flooded out of my eyes. As I finished emptying my draws I saw a picture of me and Shane in the park and then one of all four of us outside the house, I took the one with me and Shane and smashed it on the floor and then the one of all four of us, ripped Shane out of it and put it in my suitcase then got a piece of paper and pen and wrote

DEAR EVE AND MICHAEL

I FOUND SHANE WITH ANOTHER GIRL TODAY AND I HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HERE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND WANT YOU TO KNOW I WILL RETURN SOON AND HOPE you LIVE YOUR LIVES OUT OK MISS YOU CLAIRE-BEAR XXX

I stomped down the stairs to find Shane sat on the sofa I walked straight past him with my suitcase in one hand and letter in the other. I put the letter on the table and stormed out again I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I will update very soon 10 reviews and I update :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The change a cheater can make**

**Previously **

_I stomped down the stairs to find Shane sat on the sofa I walked straight past him with my suitcase in one hand and letter in the other. I put the letter on the table and stormed out again I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

**chapter 2 **

**Claires p.o.v**

**I turned around to see him stood there with a sad look in his eyes. Surly it should be me with that look its not like I cheated on him "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME SHANE" I shouted as loud as possible.**

" **Claire please listen to me it was a mistake I -"**

" **ha mistake my ass if I hadn't caught you" I took a deep breathe " If I hadn't of caught you then you would still be up there making out with that slut" I said bitterly to him. He suddenly got a angry look I recognised all to well the look when his dad was here attacking us. " you have no right to say that you bitch, I cheated on you because you weren't any fun and not that pretty so if you say that again I swear to god I will-"**

" **Do what, Shane or should I say frank"**

" **no you shouldn't but you did now didn't you" he started walking towards me as I slowly backed up to the door then slid to the side so I was on the hallway wall. All of a sudden I was being hit I felt blood coming down my face and the stinging on my eye and this same feeling like I am being punched and kicked over and over again oh wait I am. The door flew open " hey gu- OMG Shane get the hell off of her" eve screamed as Michael went to get me some ice for my swollen eye and lip " what the fuck OMG Shane is what I think happened true shit Claire you cheated on Shane you dirty whore go rot in hell why would you do that to Shane after everything he has lost Claire just why"**

" **I didn't I swear its the other way round Shane cheated on me with some blonde girl eve please believe me" I said I couldn't believe she thinks I would cheat on him then I looked at Shane and saw a smirk on his face then looked at eve with water in his eyes I couldn't actually get over the fact he was about to fake cry " don't you dare try and blame this on Shane just cuz you cheated and you're in the wrong doesn't mean you have that right" and right on cue Michael came in with my letter ****"Claire where you going to leave because of him?" eve gave him a puzzling look **

" **yeah Michael I was I can't cope with him and-" **

" **Michael she cheated on Shane and is trying to twist it all around on Shane" eve said to Michael as bitter as she could**

" **I don't think she did eve look at this letter" he passed the letter over to eve and she read it " oh my god you even wrote a letter to convince us didn't you unbelievable, Shane sweetie come on leave the liar alone" they both went upstairs together I was left with Michael " you believe me right Michael"**

" **yes Claire of course I do" **

" **good then you know why I have to do this" I ran to the door opened it and ran out it was nearly dark so I had to be quick I ran as far away as I could I came up to a motorbike strangely with keys still on got on it and started to drive away … **

**thanks reviewers hope you enjoy xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**The change a cheater can make**

I would like to just say thanks to Ilovekeira4ever for funny reviews and all you other guys out there

_Previously on Moganville vampire_

"**Good then you know why I have to do this" I ran to the door opened it and ran out it was nearly dark so I had to be quick I ran as far away as I could I came up to a motorbike strangely with keys still on got on it and started to drive away … **

Chapter 3

_Claires p.o.v_

_2 years later_

" **Hey Alice come here ...NOW!" I shouted well shouted the last part anyway **

" **Okay calm it Kermit" she said sarcastically back and she does not want to get in a sarcasm fight with me I rock at them**

" **Okay Alice think about this do you really want to get in a fight with me"**

" **Maybe" she said with a smirk I rolled my eyes and carried on walking out to the truck and him... oh he is so dreamy my boyfriend his name is even a dream name Damon the hottest dude ever people say were a brill couple they nickname us dude and dudett or the Bicker chick and dude anyway I was finally moving in with Damon **

" **hey babe" he said as I walked out **

" **hey hot stuff" I said back I heard a throat being cleared then the flashback started " I love you Claire"**

" **I love you to Shane" I replied and then he started kissing me and down my neck we heard a throat clear behind us" lol_ I_ realize what a dick I was with I hate it I shouldn't haave taken the pills myrnin gave me then I would of forgot everything. I turned back around to find Alice stood there in a giggling fit **

" **yeah real funny Alice god I don't know if I can live with you lolz"**

" **oh don't say that Claire you know you love me really" she said I forgot to mention I was living with Damon my boyfriend, Alice,Tom and Aidan my 3 best friends ever. **

**I got on my motorbike wearing black skinnys with chains with a black jacket and black top with white writing saying bite me and pink lips with vamp teeth.**

**Claires skinny jeans.**

** . /imgres?q=black+skinny+jeans+with+chains&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=805&tbm=isch&tbnid=1Xtd2TwnTcT4QM:&imgrefurl= littlepyro92/pants-skirts..html&docid=4WtYTmPQoTZ6wM&imgurl= . %253Fv%253D1272400108000&w=188&h=300&ei=MVWhUO6SGMmp0QW9iIGgBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=590&sig=104240762817850293124&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=90&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:69&tx=42&ty=84**

**Claires jacket **

_** . /imgres?q=black+jackets+bikers+girls&um=1&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=762&tbm=isch&tbnid=ozq2g6Q7zPV8dM:&imgrefurl= . /black-biker-jacket-motel-rocks/p178562&docid=fsREibzIqPIvdM&itg=1&imgurl= . &w=420&h=420&ei=U1ehUK6ELOOx0AXh4YGwAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=478&vpy=249&dur=341&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=114&ty=118&sig=104240762817850293124&page=3&tbnh=143&tbnw=143&start=65&ndsp=42&ved=1t:429,r:55,s:20,i:**__**300**___

_claires top _

_ . /imgres?q=black+girls+top+bite+me&um=1&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=762&tbm=isch&tbnid=BHps0Z1MpCxQyM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=CVI4Q8Li2a4rXM&imgurl= hi/img/c/0/0/8a/6/AAAADGyVyIQAAAAAAIpg_ %253Fv%253D1258962273000&w=300&h=300&ei=tFihUMawMvGX0QWHsYEI&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=652&vpy=85&dur=885&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=116&ty=122&sig=104240762817850293124&page=3&tbnh=165&tbnw=153&start=66&ndsp=39&ved=1t:429,r:56,s:20,i:300 _

**2 hours later **

" **finally after a hour and a half detour we are here gosh you girls need to control your shopping whatever its called" Damon said with a sigh **

" **whatever I bet when boys are alone they do the same only with boy clothes" Alice said with a giggle **

" **well duh they wouldn't go shopping for girl clothes would they. . . or would they" I said the last bit slower then the others and stared at Damon with a huge grin on my face " is there something you need to tell us Damon you don't have to keep secrets from us OK you can tell us Damon or should I say Dianne" at the end me and Alice burst out with laughter and Damon just gave me a smile which I thought was odd but then he tickled me till I was begging him to stop. We all got out the car and straight away tom came up and bear hugged me and spun me around " Tom I do need to breathe you know"**

"**No you don't only weird people need to breathe" he said sarcastically as he put me down "Welcome to the house kid its about time you move in here" he said he always treats me like his little sister and Aidan treats me like a best friend along with Alice " hi Claire I have missed you so much and I am loving the black hair with purple strikes" Aidan said to me I smiled back to him and started taking my stuff into my new home.**

**3 days later **

" **so guys what film we watching?" Claire asked **

" **were going to wa-"**

" **CLAIRE DANVERS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" I heard a to familiar voice shout I looked out the window and there was my worst nightmare Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver . Of course Myrnin was the one that was shouting " Claire if you don't come down here we will come up and you know what happens then" I looked back at my friends and they knew who it was because I had told them before about the vampires and that they would come for me one day " CLAIRE!" I opened the window and shouted back**

" **hold on and have a bit of patience you fucking ass wholes!" I turned back around and gave all of them a sad smile " so I guess I have to go pack I'm gonna miss you guys so much"**

"**why?" Damon said **

" **Because I am leaving you guys"**

" **uh no your not whilst you were telling them to be 'patient' we decided that we are coming with you" Aidan said **

"**OMG you guys are like so epic" I said we all went off to pack our stuff.**

**IN MORGANVILLE **

"**were are we staying by the way" I asked Amelie **

" **you will be staying at the glass house and the others will be staying in a hotel"**

" **What no I am not going back in there you can't make me you stupid bitc-" **

" **To late we are here get out" she said **

"**NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME NOOO FUCK OFF GET OFF OF ME OLIVER NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOVE A STEAK SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WILL COME OUT YOUR HEAD THEN REPLACE YOUR HEART WITH GARLIC AND PUT YOU IN THE SUN" I shouted as he dragged me into the glass house and earning me 3 stares " what the fuck are you looking at!?" I asked them and just then Damon came in **

" **Hey they let me stay with you because you are having a crazy fit" he said **

" **oh thank god I don't think I could live without you" then Shane looked at me and sat eve on the counter and started making out whilst glancing at me so I grabbed Damon and started making out with him too once we finished eve and Shane were making out still so I went over there and pushed them off the counter onto the floor and said to them " sorry but I am hungry and what some lunch and you were in my way" and smiled sweetly as I pulled out a packet of crisps and walked out with Damon but Shane and eve were now in the hallway making out so I walked past and kicked him in the nuts " finally two years of karate pay off" I mumbled **

" **Shit Claire what the fuck what did you just say" he said in a strained voice **

" **oh I didn't say anything you must be hearing things and why are you hurt shane" I asked him in a bitter voice **

" **You bitch" Eve said and started coming towards me but I pulled a knife out my boot " if you come near me again I swear to god I will cut you non-stop got it" she nodded and just then the door opened and there stood Aidan, Alice and tom **

" **whoo go Claire kill the slut Goth bitch" and it was then I realized that this is game on . . . **

**Thanks readers I hope you don't mind I wrote a longer chapter love you all xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_previously on Morganville vampires_

_" **You bitch" Eve said and started coming towards me but I pulled a knife out my boot " if you come near me again I swear to god I will cut you non-stop got it" she nodded and just then the door opened and there stood Aidan, Alice and tom**_

_" **whoo go Claire kill the slut Goth bitch" and it was then I realized that this is game on . . .**_

"hey Claire we came to visit you, what did the slut do now?" Alice said, when I said I told them about Amelie and so on I also told them about the eve and Shane situation.

" well the slut and douche bag were making out in the hallway so I walked past, did nothing at all and then Shane was suddenly hurt and I asked him what's wrong and he must be hearing things because he asked me what I said when I didn't say anything, the slut came at me and called me a bitch now how mean is that!? I said in a innocent voice

" omg Claire-Bear I feel so sorry for you that stupid bitchy Goth slut is so horrible!" Alice came and hugged me when saying her rest of the sentence ( JUST IN CASE ANY OF YOU GET CONFUSED THEY ALL KNOW CLAIRE HURT SHANE HER FRIENDS ARE JUST PRETENDING TO GO ALONG WITH IT SO SHE LOOKS INNOCENT)

" How dare you come into this house and start insulting my girlfriend like that you fucking twat!" We heard a familiar voice bellow down the hall from the kitchen

" MICHAEL I MISS- wait did you just say your girlfriend or have I caught Shane's disease of hearing things?" I asked puzzlingly whilst looking at eve and Shane slowly step a bit further away from each-other so it looked completely normal like they were all just friends UNBELIEVABLE!

" No you heard me right after you left eve and Shane explained to me what happened you lying bitch!" His eyes turned red and he went to lunge for me but luckily for me there was a giant wolf there and Michael stopped in mid air I may of forgotten to mention that tom was a werewolf but anyway he was in front of me taller then Michael and Shane. Michael got up with a look of anger/ surprise

" haaaa bet you didn't see that coming did ya?" I said in a sarcastic way

" Don't annoy me bitch if you didn't have your friends here you would be begging me to let you go!" Michael shouted at me with frustration

" wanna bet? Well, friends and more ( wink wink at Damon) stay out of this and then we will see shall we" I said with a smile to my friends. I stopped and looked at Shane he had a look as if to say ' If she was not going to win this fight then her friends wouldn't back down' I laughed at that as it was true.

" okay bring it on little girl" Michael said with a tone of laughter

" let's dance pretty boy" Then he lounged at me for the second time I pulled out my silver coated stake and as he was about to land on me I plunged it into his heart straight away he fell to the ground paralysed as eve screamed then she pulled out the stake and Michael vamp speed ran upstairs so I thought he was going to have a rest I laughed

" and that's how its done. Just remember who wanted this fight" I told them

" you fucking cow how dare you kick my friend in the nuts and then stake my boyfriend!" Eve shouted at me I pinned her up against the wall once again with the knife against her " I am not the one who cheated on my partner, lied to my best friends and got them to hate Shane its the other way around get you fucking facts right because I have just had enough of the lying and cheating and if you believe in him that's fine but don't come crawling back when you find out the truth of who cheated on who you stupid, stupid women and not only that but its quite unbelievable that you were having a go at me when I hadn't even cheated on Shane it was the other way round and yet here you are cheating on Michael with Shane and you must of caught a disease like Shane's but this time your hallucinating because I didn't touch him. And not only that but if I have to live here I don't want your 'boyfriend' to kill me in my sleep so you better find out the truth the easy or the hard way and if I were you I would choose the easy way. If you still don't believe me then you better watch what's coming for you because whatever happens I will never have your back and I guess you won't have mine either because your a backstabber so go away with your two boyfriends and I suggest getting them anger-management classes you know the boys with anger usually end up BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU DON'T THEY SHANE RING ANY BELLS?" I ended up shouting the last bit. All of a sudden I was grabbed on the shoulder and I was the one being pinned up against a wall

" Eve babe come here and take your revenge on Claire I'm sure she won't mind" Shane said then eve walked over with a smug grin on her face

" Oh I don't think you should do that" I said to eve and Shane

" Why not?" Eve asked back in a way to suggest that nothing will stop her

" I said nothing about not keeping my friends involved with you guys" and as I said that Eve was grabbed by Tom's wolf form and thrown out then Alice used her power okay hang on a sec I will just tell you all of there powers as I seem to forget Alice has the power to move things in her mind, Tom as you know is a werewolf, Aidan has the power to run as fast as a vampire and Damon is stronger then 5 of the oldest vampires put together ( Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Bishop and Francis) and me well I have the power to read peoples greatest fears In there body and bring them to life to scare them and back to reality Alice used her power to move Shane away from me then Damon booted eve and Shane out of the house I then read there greatest fears

" Shane what a coincidence that your greatest fear is having your sister back to you and you hurting her so bad she dies well I can make you do that and eve your greatest fear is to have Michael find out about you and Shane then hate you forever and then get... oh my get me to kill you well that can come true with a click of my fingers so I would think carefully about your next actions" then we slammed the door and Michael came downstairs

" Claire I am so sorry I didn't believe you I mean I just thought because they said I knew deep inside you didn't really cheat I am sooo sorry" He said and I knew straight away I had to forgive him because he wasn't the one that really betrayed me by cheating on me then steal your best friends ex " okay Michael I will forgive you but the other two will not be so lucky" I then went upstairs with my friends and into my room which had way to many bad memories in them at least they know not to come near me ever againg I thought and started laughing with my true friends...

love you guys all sorry I haven't updated in a while myrnin has been bugging me lol xoxoxoxo


End file.
